


Short Circuit

by Trialia



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mystery Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: Memory isn't infallible. (Experimental; could potentially be any of the tagged pairings.)
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle, Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows, Undisclosed Relationship(s)





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> 16 years on, I still don't know what pairing this was meant to be. My late parent thought Grissom/Catherine, but I was never sure. I don't think I had a specific couple in mind when I wrote it. That being the case, I've tagged it with the pairings I commonly wrote back then, that it might have been. I hope that won't upset anyone. 
> 
> Originally posted on my personal writing LiveJournal, way back in November 2004. Since it's never been uploaded to AO3 before, I'm setting a current date, just to save it from obscurity for a little while.

When I first saw her (holding the line) she proved to me looks couldn't kill (do you believe?). It doesn't mean she didn't want to (what -- say you never wanted to hurt me) kill me (kiss me, thrill me, hold me)...

I still remember (but you don't see me). I could never forget (you know you want to, you want to get away from me) -- even after all this time (and I'm no good at waiting -- even for you). I need to get her out of my system (you know you won't) and out of my heart (you know you can't).

One frozen moment in time (how many times you told me) where we could just be. No prejudice (but you know you can't), no worries (but I know you never forget), no one else (and you know I've heard that before).

You don't forget times like those. (No matter how much you want to...) Just because (you don't think I remember?) I can't remember clearly doesn't mean I've forgotten (but you always do that, don't you?) what happened (one single, perfect night, you and me) with her.

It just means (you care too much?) my original recollection (remember me?) was too blurred (smoke, alcohol, disbelief) to translate (how many times do I have to say I love you before you believe me?) into my long-term memory.

Nothing more (could I love you more than this?) than a glitch (do you care?) in your recollection (remember me when I am gone away).


End file.
